Way up north
by LONEW0LF
Summary: This is a story where Humphrey is born in northern Canada. Everyone in this story is human. This would've been a crossover but there's more than one other story involved. Title may change.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1, The beginning.

A/N: The start of this story kinda starts out fast but give it a chance. This is a story that I have thought long and hard about. I have rewritten chapter 1 countless times, but I think I got it perfect now maybe.

I do not own any of the movie characters used in the making of this story. There are a lot of them. Expect characters from A&O, Balto, All dogs go to heaven and maybe a couple others. The setting for this and the next few chapters are in northern Canada, like way up north in the arctic circle.

September 1, 2000

Normal POV:

The sun rose up over the rural bush Canadian community of copper river. It managed to sneak its way into the window of a young sleeping boy's bedroom. This boy was about five years old, black hair, blue eyes and about average height for a wolf of his age. The sun hits his eyes making them open. He gets up from his bed and walks out of the room and into a dinning room with a tall, Red haired woman with big blue eyes sitting at the dinning table.

"Well good morning Humphrey." She said in a soft voice.

"Good morning mom." Humphrey said cheerfully.

"There's eggs and bacon on the stove top." She said as he walked over to the stove and grabbed a plateful of both. "Ready for your first day of school?" She asked.

"Yes." He answered excitedly.

"Well eat up, you need to be ready by 8:30 so we can get there on time." She said.

"Okay mom." He ate his breakfast and got dressed later on. He walked out into the dinning room again and one more person was there time. This person was a very tall, black haired, brown eyed man. "Dad." Humphrey said running up and hugging the man.

"Hey sport, big day today right? First day of school is alway exciting." Humphrey's dad said.

"Yeah I'm goons get in A in everything." Humphrey said enthusiastically. His parents both laughed at this.

"You're a funny kid. You know that?" His dad said smiling. Humphrey was about to say something when his mother looked at the time.

"Oh jeez we need to get you to school." She said frantically.

"Okay mom." Humphrey said. He walked to the front door and put his backpack on. His mother was waiting at the front door waiting for him. They walked outside together, into the fresh air. They lived in a cabin on the river front to accommodate Humphrey's dads job as a bush pilot. It was parallel to the river with his fathers float plane docked in the water. Humphrey and his mother walked down a block to the bus stop and waited.

"Look mom there it is." Humphrey said pointing to the big yellow bus coming down the street. The bus pulled up and Humphrey boarded it.

"Have a good day Humphrey." His mother shouted out. The bus was half full but he found an open seat in the front. He waved back as the bus pulled away.

Humphrey's mother walked back to the house and saw his dad wasn't their. Then she looked outside and saw him sitting in a lawn chair facing the river, with a little something in his hand.

"Oh god dammit." She said walking outside and up to her husband. He looked over to his wife walking up to him at a fast pace.

"You look pissed about something." He said calmly, breathing in a cigarette. She then kicked the chair into the water. He resurfaced a moment later. "What the hell Shelby."

"You said you'd quit for Humphrey." Shelby said.

"You did too, you know." He said, starting to swim to shore.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shelby asked.

"I saw you the other night smoking one in the back of the truck." He said getting out of the water.

"At least I knew our son didn't see me." She said.

"Well is he watching now?" He asked

"No but…"

"But nothing." He said giving her the cold shoulder.

"Alright let's make a deal." She pulled out a pack from her coat. "I'm gonna pull out two, and those will be our last ones, got it James." He nodded and she pulled two out and threw the pack in the river. She walked away after that.

Walter looked to the other side of him and saw his neighbor staring at him. "What are you looking at?"

"Oh I was just wondering, if I had a dollar for every thine one of you says that, how many of those I could buy." He said pointing to his plane.

"More than 1." He whispered disappointedly to himself.

Back with Humphrey. The classroom was small and it only had 11 kids in it. "Alright everybody, my name is Mrs. Polar, and I am your kindergarten teacher." She said. "How about we all go around the class and tell us your names. Let's start with you." She said pointing to Humphrey.

"Um…okay I'm Humphrey Ashland." Humphrey said nervously.

"Okay Humphrey, who's next?" She said. This went on all day, Humphrey classmates names were Steele Eillison, Kaltag Yellowknife, Nicholas Rocozski, Star Krutz, Dixie Moreson, Sylvie Oxford, Jenna Wildflower, Balto Samford, Maya Linch and Ashley Green. Class ended trying to remember each other's names. Humphrey got home a while later. Shelby was cooking diner and she said dad was working.

"So how was school?" Shelby asked.

"Good, I learned everyone's names." Humphrey said.

"Good job, can you tell me their names."

"Yeah their names are…umm." Shelby laughed.

"You're fathers right, you are a funny kid."

2.5 years later, date 4/17/2003:

After two grades, there became two main groups in the class, Humphrey, was in neither one of them. The first group was the boys, Steele, Kaltag, Nichols now Nikki, Star, and Humphrey had seen Balto around them a little bit. Then there was the girls, Dixie, Sylvie, Ashley, Maya and Jenna. Then there was Humphrey. Humphrey tried desperately to be part of the boys group. They would hang out and be friends with each other. That was what Humphrey wanted. Today was the day school started up again. Humphrey every day would try to be friends with the guys, but they shoot him down. Until today at recess.

"Come on Steele, why can't I be your friend?" Humphrey asked.

"Because moron, you aren't cool enough." Steele said.

"But I can be cool." Humphrey said desperately.

"Oh please, you wouldn't know cool if it hit you on the head." Steele said. Humphrey walked away with his head hung low, but Steele had a different plan in his head when he looked over at Balto. "Hey Humphrey, I think I got a way we can be friends." Humphrey came dashing over. But Steele and his group were in a circle discussing something. When the circle dissipate, Kaltag and Star ran over to Balto who was on the swing set.

"So can we be friends?"

"Yes we can. That is of course if you can pass the test." Steele said with an evil grin.

"What's the test?"

"All you have to do is beat up Balto." Humphrey's heart sank.

"B-beat 'em up?"

"Yep you do that and you'll be our friend." He weighed his options carefully, but made his decision in less than a minute.

"I'll do it." He looked over to Balto and saw him getting off the swing set and walking over to him. He started walking towards Balto and put up his fists in a fighting posture. They met half way, both expecting a fight. Humphrey threw the first punch. Balto blocked it and hit Humphrey right back in the chest. Humphrey fell on his knees but got back up. Balto tried to hit him but Humphrey dodged it. Humphrey took one big hit for Balto's jaw, he fell hard. It looked like Humphrey was going to win, until.

"What are you two doing?" They had been fighting to much to look over at aid who was walking towards them. "You're both coming with me." She said grabbing them both by the arms. She brought them to the office and into the principals room. The principal was a tall, slender man.

"So you two were caught fighting on the play ground." He said in his signature dark

"Yes sir." Humphrey said.

"Okay, now why were you fighting." No one spoke. Then Humphrey thought that he should man up and tell him.

"Well I…" A phone rang near the principal. He had to leave but he assured that he would be back. It was then just Humphrey and Balto. Humphrey looked at Balto and felt guilty about the blood he had spilt with him and wanted to clear the air between them. "Hey, Balto." Balto looked over. "I'm sorry about this, I only did it because Steele said if I beat you up I could be his friend."

"He told me the same thing." Balto said. Humphrey was surprised that Steele would've said the same for Balto as he did for himself.

"But why would he do that?" Humphrey asked.

"Maybe he just wanted us to fight." Balto suggested.

"He wouldn't…no he would." Humphrey reasoned with himself. There was another brief silence.

"Hey do you think we could be friends.?" Balto asked.

"Sure I don't see why we can't." Humphrey said. Then the principal came back in.

"Alright you two, I've called your parents and your both going home for the week." They both tensed up when they found out there parents knew about this. "Well go back home. You both bike here, now bike home." They walked out to the front of school to the bike rack.

"Hey Balto you wanna hang out a bit before we go home." Humphrey said.

"Sure, where would we go?"

"I don't know, but I have twenty bucks in my pocket."

"I got like twelve. General store?" Balto said.

"Yeah let's go see if there's anything new." Humphrey said.

"Okay, let's go." Balto said. They got on their bikes and rode down the unpaved roads of Copper river. They got to the general store and inside were eleven rows of shelves, some clothing racks in the back and a counter in the front.

"C'mon in think they got new clothes." Balto said. The two walked over to the back and looked the new shirts that had come in. They both picked out a red and blue jackets for 12 each. After the they rang up their purchase, they put together their money to equal up. Once outside Humphrey pulled out a quarter and they played heads or tails for who got which jacket. Balto won and took the red jacket.

"Hey I should be going right about now." Humphrey said. "My parents are going to yell at me enough when they find out that I was fighting in school."

"Yeah mine too. So see ya… I guess." He said and they both drove off to their own homes. Humphrey got to his house and found that his mom wasn't there. He walked inside and on the message machine was the massage from the principal. Only one thought raced through his mind. He ran up to the machine and deleted the message. His parents would never know. With nothing else to do, he called up Balto and he had the same scenario happen. They talked for awhile later until Balto had to leave and they agreed to meet up at the general store the next store.

A/N: Was it good, bad tell me, you give me feed back and I can make the story better


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 New job.

A/N: I just reread my first chapter and found some mistakes. If at any time you see wolf, it was meant to be man or woman. I was going to make this with wolves but I decided to make it with people. I also meant for Humphrey to have brown hair.

The next morning the two woke up at their normal time for school and walked over the general store. The sun sun was just barely coming up, making a red and orange horizon. But as the two meet there. The owner of the general store walked out of the entrance.

"Hey shouldn't you two be in school?"

"We were kicked out for the week." Balto said.

"Then shouldn't you be grounded or something." He said.

"Our parents don't know about it." Humphrey said.

"Well then if you want it to stay that way, I suggest you listen to me." He said smiling. They both listened to him with their full attention. "Alright well every week I have deliveries, but my driver quit so I need a new one. I'll stay silent if you deliver my goods. Deal?"

The two looked at each other, then without speaking they had come to a conclusion.

"Yes." They said in unison.

"Good then follow me." He said. He walked next to a truck full of boxes and checked a label on the top. After he was done he dropped the tailgate. "Hope on, we're going for a ride across town." Balto and Humphrey jumped on the tailgate and the shopkeeper walked into the cab and drove. They rode on the tail gate for a long time until the docks came in sight. The truck stopped. "Alright were here, get off." The pair He led the pair to a large aluminum boat with an outboard motor. "Your job for today is to get the packages in the back the my truck to some homesteaders who live out of town. Your going to make five stops along this journey. All of your stops are along the river so you should miss them. All the packages are labeled so if there are no questions, I'll let you get to it." Neither had one and just stayed quit. "Alright, see you in a couple hours."

Balto and Humphrey looked at the drivers side then at each other. Balto held up his fist and stopped it mid height. Humphrey did the same. Then at the same time they said.

"Rock Paper scissors shoot." Humphrey held paper but Balto had scissors.

"Dammit, well are you driving or sitting out?" Humphrey asked.

"Driving." Balto said. He jumped in the aluminum bench seat and the shopkeeper backed the truck up to the boat.

"Hey help me out with these." Humphrey said. Balto got up and he Humphrey loaded up the large wooden crates into the spaces where the benches had been removed. Ten crates were loaded into the boat. Balto had stood on top of the crates and double checked where they were going But as he looked back. There was Humphrey sitting on the drivers bench.

"I'm driving back." He said sitting down on the bench next to the outboard.

"Deal." Humphrey said. He started the engine. Balto pushed the boat away from the dock and Humphrey drove away from the marina. Once they were on the river Humphrey opened up the throttle on the river. Balto got out a map and read where their first stop was. It was five miles up river. It took a minute or two to get to the first stop. There was a dock with a man standing on it. As they got closer and he gave them a very surprised look.

"Where is Jeremy?" He asked.

"He quit." Balto said. The man just went with it and took his packages. That was the case for the rest of the day. Humphrey kept his promise and let Balto drive back which took about 4 hours. After they got back they gave the profits to the shopkeeper. He gave the two twenty bucks each and after they decided to spend it all on candy. It was night time so the two parted ways. Balto biked back to his house but saw something that surprised him outside his neighbor, the Wildflower's house. Jenna, the Wildflower's daughter was out side of her house. Her hands folded with her head in between them. Balto walked over to her. When he got within about ten feet of her she looked up.

"Hey Jenna, are you okay?" He asked sympathetically.

"I-I'm locked out and m-my parents are in Yellowknife for the week." She said shivering.

"Well you can stay with me, I've got room." Balto said.

"Really." She said.

"Yes come on." Balto said taking her hands and pulling her with him. She didn't resist, just walked with him until he reached the front door.

"Hey go to the window two over." Balto said. Jenna did what he said and waited while he walked inside. She heard the door open in the room the window belonged to. Then the window opened. Balto was inside. He held out his hand.

"Take my hand, I'll pull you up." He said. She put her hand on his and he pulled her up. She started to slip and in an attempt to bring her back he grabbed where ever he could get a hold, which happened to be her ass. But she didn't complain. When Jenna was finally in Humphrey was still carrying her. He placed her in his bed and he walked over to a couch in his room.

"Don't you want your bed, Balto?" She asked.

"No your my guest, plus you've been locked out for a couple hours now so you need the blankets." Balto said.

"Really?" She asked. Balto looked at her and nodded. "Thank you." She said.


End file.
